The present invention is directed to compositions of matter having the formula M.sub.2 UO.sub.2 F.sub.2 where each M is any alkali metal ion or mixtures thereof. The present invention is also directed to electrochemical cells having anodes containing anode-active alkali metal, electrolytes capable of conducting ions of said alkali metal, and cathodes containing cathode-active material having the formula M.sub.2 UO.sub.2 F.sub.2 where each M is any alkali metal ion or mixtures thereof. In another embodiment the cathode-active material has the formula UO.sub.2 F.sub.2.
Generally, electrochemical cells commonly referred to as batteries contain at least two electrodes of differing types. One of these, commonly referred to as the anode, contains an electropositive material, i.e., a material which can donate electrons which results in the anode material assuming a positive charge. The other electrode, commonly referred to as the cathode, contains an electronegative material capable of accepting the electrons released from the anode and, in doing so, the material of the cathode assumes a negative charge. These two types of electrodes are both immersed in an electrolyte which is capable of moving charged ions in order that both electrodes remain uncharged while the electronic conductivity of the electrolyte medium is so low as to allow the electrons to migrate from the anode to the cathode through an external circuit. The flow of electrons through such a circuit can be utilized to perform useful work.
The present invention is related to traditional primary and secondary cells in which the electrical energy is derived from active materials stored in solid electrodes.